Questioned love
by Dino-lover-RAWR
Summary: As Kira struggles to get her life in place, she's transferred to a school in the leaf village where she meets Naruto. But can this demon show her what love and friendship really is? Or will Kira once again be abandoned?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kira's arrival

Just as Kira's name meant, she was a very dark person; getting sent out of yet another village because of her behavior at school. It wasn't her fault that people didn't understand to leave her alone. Now she was to be transferred to the leaf village. As the Anbu lead her from the Water village to the Leaf she wondered what was going to get her kicked out of this school.

The Anbu dropped Kira off at the gate and told her to wait for some boy around her age (sixteen) to show her to where she'd be staying. They'd said something about bunking with them. So she looked around for blonde spikey hair which they told her the person had but didn't tell gender or name. She looked around switching her weight from foot to foot before finally a smiling blonde, spikey haired boy around six feet tall and a nice body from what she could tell by his black band tee shirt. He walked up and looked her up and down slowly and smiles.

"You must be Kira." He said smiling even more now.

She sighed. "Yea that's me. But um, they didn't tell me your name so who the hell are you and where the fuck am I staying now?" She decided not to try the friendly shit when it never worked out anyways. Friends were just a thing she'd learned to live without.

Naruto was a little startled by how she was acting but answered her anyways.

"I'm Naruto and you'll be staying with me at the moment. They had nowhere else to put you."

Kira sighed and nodded and started walking leaving Naruto standing there as she walked down the roads looking at the new scenes. Around the time she made it about two blocks away he finally ran up to her.

"You can't just be taking off when you're my responsibility." He said seeming a little annoyed and his smile was a little smaller than before. But she just shrugged him off and he sighed, leading her to where she'd be staying. When they arrived he noticed she had no bags with her. He looked a little puzzled at her and she glared a bit.

"What? Something wrong with your eyes cause you keep staring."

Naruto tensed and tried not to blush looking away. "No, I just noticed you don't have any bags with you. Do you not have any clothes with you?"

She sighed. "No. I was kinda hoping I'd have a girl roommate and just borrow her clothes."

Naruto decided he may have some clothes that would sort of fit her until they could get her more. But with her breasts being a little bigger than average and her hips making her curvier than others he wasn't sure if they'd look right on her. Thinking of Kira in his clothes made him shiver as he walked over to his dressed and grab a Mayday Parade shirt that none of his friends knew he owned and some jeans he'd outgrown.

"Here. This is the best I have right now. We'll wash what you have on now for school tomorrow so you'll have something to walk up there in before they give you your uniform."

Kira stared at the clothes for a bit making Naruto feel uncomfortable but she finally took them and walked over to the door Naruto had pointed her to. It was a small bedroom with two beds in it. Guess the bathroom was too small for her to change.

As she turned to lock the door she noticed two things. One was the door had no lock so she'd have to try and hope Naruto wouldn't walk in on her and two was a drawing laying on top of the dresser by the door. It was amazing. The drawing was of a young girl with short pink hair surrounded by sakura trees. Finally taking her eyes off the drawing she started to strip out of her dirty clothes then thought 'Shit. What about a bra and stuff?' She wanted to beat her head in. She was already completely undressed and her underwear stuff was all torn from all the walking and jumping from tree to tree. She grabbed the sheet off one of the beds and wrapped up tightly in it then held her breath as she walked out of the bedroom.

Naruto was sitting on the couch waiting for his ramen to cook when he heard the bedroom door open. He stood up to see if Kira was ok when he noticed she was only wrapped up in the sheet off his bed. He blushed madly and covered his eyes.

"D..Did the clothes not fit?" He said trying to not look again.

Kira stood there uncomfortably before finally explaining the situation about the underwear and bra. Naruto finally got the courage to uncover his eyes but wouldn't look at her. He thought about where he thought he could get the stuff for her but finally decided she wouldn't want to wear others old underwear.

"Go sit in the bedroom. I'll be back soon."

Naruto grabbed a bit of money off the stand by the couch and walked passed Kira and out the door to go and buy her a new set of underwear and such. While Naruto did this Kira went to the bedroom just as he'd directed and sat in there. She examined the room and noticed that she'd probably grabbed his sheet instead of hers. She immediately dropped the sheet and put it back on his bed before she grabbed the sheet on her own bed and wrapped it around her.

While still waiting for Naruto, Kira tried to think why Naruto had gotten so red over her. There was nothing special about her. She wished her breasts would be bigger c cups than what they were and her hips were way too wide for her liking. But still, maybe Naruto had never seen girls that close to naked before. As she was thinking, the front door opened and startled her. She stood up and walked out to the living room to see Naruto holding way too tightly to a black set of underwear for her. He was fifteen shades of red in the face.

She laughed at him some and took them from him. Then, just to be nice and to see how Naruto would react, she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. As she walked off she saw in the corner of her eye that he held his cheek smiling widely. She smirked then went to the bedroom and changed into the stuff he'd given her.

Surprisingly, it all fit pretty well. She walked out and Naruto smiled over what looked like a bowl of ramen. She heard her stomach growl and noticed a hot bowl sitting on the counter.

"Would that happen to be my bowl?"

He nodded at her and ate some more. She walked over and grabbed her bowl then went and sat, probably a little too close, by Naruto and ate her bowl of ramen. Naruto finished and got up putting his bowl away then came back.

"I need to run some errands. But I'll be back soon." Naruto said as he came back into the living room. Kira jumped up and put her bowl down.

"Don't leave me in this god forsaken place again. It's so fucking boring here."

Naruto smiled at that and nodded as he waited for her to put up her bowl and grabbed his house key off the table and walked out with her. Of course when they walked out Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke all walked by and their eyes got wider than he'd ever seen.

" Am I seeing right? Is Naruto actually walking out of his apartment with a girl? I thought you were gonna be a virgin forever." Sasuke said laughing some and noticed how he started blushing.

"N..No it isn't like that at all. This is my new roommate Kira." He explained fast. "Kira this is the guys. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba." He said pointing at each of them when he said his name.

Kira nodded at each of them. "Oh and don't worry. If Naruto was a virgin I sure didn't noticed. You guys should really be jealous."

With that she smirked and put her arm through his and walked out arm in arm with him. Naruto looked over at her like she was crazy when they got out of the building. He unhooked their arms and shook his head.

"The guys are never gonna let this down. How could you lie like that?" He asked seeming frustrated. Kira stood confused. She thought he'd be happy with her sticking up for him. She shook her head back and decided she was going on a walk and took off towards the wooded area closest to her not looking back at Naruto as she took off in a dash for the woods. Pure anger driving her on.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto or anything else used inside this fanfic except for my oc Kira. 

Questioned Love

Chapter 2: Forgiveness

Kira stormed into the woods. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to Naruto's shit. Letting out and infuriated scream she punched the nearest tree, the hard bark scratching her knuckled making blood drip onto the tree. She held her fist there as the tree quivered and went crashing to the ground from the force of chakra that was inside her.

Naruto had wanted to chase Kira down but knew it was better just to let her go off on her own. He clenched his fists tightly at his side. 'Great way to make her like you.' He thought as he walked towards the high school building to get Kira's books and school uniform. At least he could try to make up for what he'd said.

Kira finally sat down and stared at the sun setting. 'Good start with the one person who could've been a friend.' She thought clenching her teeth together tightly. She never should've even though she could have a friend. Even worse, she had school to attend tomorrow, but at least tomorrow would be Friday. Kira sighed and stood up decided it was too late to sit there any longer and walked towards the apartments.

Naruto paced the living room from wall to wall. It was already nine at night and Kira had yet to show up at the apartment and a big thunder storm had rolled in. 'How could I have been so dumb to let a sixteen year old girl go off on her own?' He thought pacing faster. She could've run away, been kidnaped, or worse. Naruto sighed loudly in frustration clenching his fists some as he sat down on the couch placing his head in his hands and griping his hair some. After sitting there a few minutes there was a loud knock on the door. Jumping up, Naruto raced to the door and unlocked it swinging it open to see a drenched Kira standing on the other side. She looked like she was okay except for her bloody knuckles on one of her hands which were dripping blood. Naruto grabbed her hand and examined the knuckles and clenched his teeth knowing her hand was broken because of him. He dropped her hand and walked into their room slamming the door behind him.

Kira stepped inside the house looking towards the bedroom door as she cursed under her breath shutting and locking the front door and walking towards the kitchen. She ran warm water over her hand wincing some and wrapped it in bandages she found in a cabinet. After all this she walked to the bedroom, checking the clock to see it was already ten, and knocked on the door. After no answer she pushed open the door to see Naruto asleep on his bed bare chested and wearing shorts. She smiled at him some and decided to not wake him. She'd just apologize for taking off tomorrow and with that, slipped off her jeans and climbed under the covers on her bed and curled up, drifting off to sleep.

Naruto woke up in a sweat around four. He couldn't remember his dream but knew it was something bad. He yawned and heard something moving and jumped some, turning to see Kira getting comfy as she slept, her bandaged hand hanging out of the blanket as she lay on her side. He wondered how he could wake her up without her freaking out. He decided it was too early to worry about that and climbed out of bed and walked over to his dresser pulling out his school uniform and Kira's, throwing hers on her bed and walking out of the room silently. He decided he'd take a hot shower and went to the bathroom to start the water.

Kira stretched waking up to the sound of the shower running. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings trying to remember where she was then it all came back to her. She sighed and got up noticing the uniform. She ignored it decided to get dressed closer to seven and went to the kitchen to hunt food. She found pancake mix and syrup so decided that'd be a good thing to make since she had plenty of time with it being only five thirty. She started up the pancakes about the time the water from the shower turned off. By that time she'd completely forgotten she wasn't dressed and continued to make the food. By the time it was done and set on the table Naruto walked out of the bathroom wearing his uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt with a black tie and black slacks with black shoes. About that time she remembered she wasn't dressed and blushed taking off to the bedroom before he could see her.

As she shut the door to the bedroom she grabbed her uniform, which was almost exactly like his except for the skirt and wedge shoes. She cursed at both changes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. While the hot water ran down her body she washed her nasty hair and body good and shaved her legs and such then grabbed a towel and stepped out, drying herself off and getting dressed, brushing her red shoulder length hair, her teeth, and putting on deodorant then throwing her hair into a ponytail.

After all of this, Kira went to join Naruto at the table where he was starting his second helping of pancakes. She took her plate and put syrup over her food then started to eat. When Naruto thought Kira wasn't looking her glanced over at her. He noticed that one button on her shirt wasn't buttoned so the shirt would fit and her tie failed to cover that. Her skirt, from what he could see, was a little shorter than how it should've been because she was taller than most girls here and the shoes didn't help. He looked away from her quickly as she looked up at him checking to see if he'd finished. Taking his plate to the kitchen, he took one more glance over her.

Kira finished a bit later and took her plate into the kitchen sitting it in the sink and watched Naruto grab his school bag.

"Um, how the hell am I supposed to carry the books you brought me?" Kira asked looking around for a bag.

Naruto ran back to their room and came back with a backpack handing it to her.

"All the books should fit and a laptop and pencils are already in there." He said walking towards the door.

She threw her things into her bag and started after him zipping the bag shut as she walked quickly up to him then slung it over her shoulder as she caught up with him. On their way to school though, they happened to run into one of the boys they'd seen the day before. Naruto groaned and stopped to wait on him faking a smile.

"Oh, hey Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto. Heya Kira." He smirked as he said her name then looked back at Naruto as they continued walking. "I see you and your girl are still sleeping in the same house." Sasuke glanced at Kira then said, "If you ever get tired of him I'm right across the hall." Then winked at her before walking away laughing.

Naruto knew Kira wasn't his girlfriend but it pissed him off to think of her with any other guy but him. Kira started laughing as Sasuke got out of view which startled Naruto, who gave her a confused look.

"What's so funny about that?" He asked.

"How that jackass think he's so sexy when I'd choose you over him any day." Kira paused to think that over, "If we were together anyways."

Naruto smirked and beamed the rest of the way to school. When they walked by people in the halls, they mumbled about the rumors they'd heard about Naruto and Kira and some guys would wink or whistle at Kira, angering Naruto.

As Naruto shower Kira her locked, a pink haired girl like the one in the drawing on the dresser at home walked up with a smug look on her face and pushed a bit on Kira's shoulder, making her stumble a bit.

"I'll tell you this once you whore. Back the fuck off of Sasuke. He's mine."

Kira stared at for a second then started laughing loudly which infuriated the girl. She was about to start saying more when Kira's fist connected with her jaw, knocking her to the floor.

"If I wanted that ugly ass douche bag he'd be mine right now hun. But lucky for me I can tell a sweet guy," at this part she grabbed Naruto and brought him closer to her, "than some guy with STD's. So instead of coming up to me talking shit, how about you stay outta my fucking way okay?"

The girl stood up and glared at Kira for just a second before walking away holding her jaw. Kira started to put in her combination before she noticed all the people staring at her. She looked at Naruto puzzled but he just stared at the ceiling shaking his head before turning and walking away.

Kira sighed, slamming her books into her locked and grabbing a binder with paper out of her bag before walking to first period only to see the pink haired girl next to the only empty seat in the room. 'This will be fun.' Kira thought as she sat down in the chair next to her feeling the girl staring her down.


	3. Chapter 3

If at all possible soon I will try to draw (even though my drawing isn't the best) a picture of Kira so you will know what she looks like.

I do not own naruto or any other things inside this fanfic except for my oc Kira

Chapter 3

Broken hearts

Kira sat her binder on her desk and tried to ignore the girl next to her. The teacher, a purple haired lady with too much skin showing under her fishnets and trench coat, walked in and wrote her name on the board. Kira stared at Anko waiting for her to do something else but she just sat at her desk, propped her feet up, leaned back, and closed her eyes. Glancing around the room, Kira saw Shikamaru, one of the boys she'd met before. She could tell he was trying to sleep but she wadded up a piece of paper, chunking it at him. When it hit him, he looked up lazily in her direction, which she took as the point to wave. He narrowed his eyes to adjust his vision so he could make out who she was.

Kira checked to make sure Anko was asleep before she rushed over to Shikamaru's table and squat down next to him.

"Why's Naruto so upset with me?" She whispered hurridly.

Shikamaru stared then sighed, mumbling under his breath.

"The girl you punched in the jaw, Sakura, Naruto's been in love with her for years."

Kira's eyes went wide as she nodded quickly, trying to cover up her emotions, and walked back to her seat laying her head down as she sat. She heard the bell and grabbed her back, walking to her locker quickly. She put the combination in and looked at her schedule for the next class. Grabbing her biology book, she slammed her locker door a little too hard then turned around to see Naruto holding Sakura's jaw as he was kissing her lips sweetly. Kira's stomach turned as she quickly turned away as Naruto pulled back and noticed her running to the bathroom.

Naruto clenched his teeth feeling anger rise through him for what Sakura had just done to him. Tricking him to feeling over her jaw then pulling him in and kissing him. He turned and punched the locker closest to him, denting it as he saw Sakura smirk. He'd been over her for months now and now she wanted to kiss him right in front of Kira.

"Guess things are over between you two." Sakura said with a grin.

Naruto glared at her before taking a deep breath.

"Nothing was going on between us. For the first fucking time in my whole life, I had a real friend; the kind of friend that cares. But you had to fuck it all up by being a slut. So yea, the things between the best girl I've ever met and me are over. Thanks."

He had felt tears spilling out of his eyes half way through, but he didn't care if she saw. She'd ruined everything for him. To make things even worse, he had biology with Kira this period. Sighing and rubbing his temples, Naruto walked away from Sakura and to class.

Kira heard the bell ring, but it didn't make her get up from the floor in the bathroom stall. 'I deserved to see that.' She thought, 'besides, it isn't as if he and I would've ever been more than friends anyways.' She sighed and gathered her things, walking out of the bathroom and to her class only to see Naruto waiting by the door. 'Probably for Sakura,' Kira thought walking past him and sitting next to Sasuke.

"This seat taken?" Kira asked with no intention to move if it was.

Sasuke smirked then replied, "No, it's all yours."

Glancing over to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke, she smiled at Sasuke and pulled her laptop out of her bag to take notes over the lecture the teacher had just started. Naruto fought the urge to go kick Sasuke's ass and sat next to Shikamaru.

"How goes things between you and Kira?" Shikamaru asked, not turning to look at Naruto.

"Well, since Sakura kissed me in the hall and she's sitting by Sasuke now. I'd say not too well."

Shikamaru stared at him for a minute.

"I thought you wanted Sakura to be with you."

"Yea, before she was a slut."

Naruto sighed and put his head down. He didn't care about the lecture or anything else involving school. Soon, the bell rung. Naruto drug himself to his classes seeing Kira sitting by Sasuke in each one. While Naruto glared at Sasuke, Sakura sent daggers towards Kira.

Kira walked towards the apartments by herself. School only went until noon, so the day went pretty fast, but she was dreading going home to see Naruto. Sitting by Sasuke all day had sucked, but she knew it had gotten under his skin. She sighed and took the key to the apartment out of her back and unlocked the door. At least she was the first one home. She instantly kicked off the heels and slipped the tie off of her throwing it down. About the time she plopped down on the couch, the door swung open to show Naruto standing there. She stood and walked to their room quietly, bag still on her shoulder, and locked the door after she shut it.

Naruto watched as she walked away from him. He kicked off his shoes and threw his bag down then went to fix some ramen after flipping on the T.V. He thought of how to explain to Kira what had really happened, but knew it'd be useless because she'd never believe him. He sighed and finished cooking the ramen, getting a bowlful and sitting on the couch to watch whatever was on. As he started to eat, he heard something vibrate in his bag. He chewed up the bite he had in his mouth while he reach for his bag to get his phone, not taking his eyes off the T.V. which showed Zim and Gir talking of something. Unlocking the touch screen, he saw it was from Sakura. He opened it to see she'd written sorry 4 today. Meet me park?

He closed out the message and threw the phone on the table to watch more of what was on. After a while, he decided to go knock on the door of the bedroom to check on Kira but the door flew open to show Kira in a short black party dress, her red hair curled up and heels on. Naruto stared at her for a minute and looked behind her noticing the bags of new clothes on her bed and the bedroom window open with money lying inside the bags of clothes.

"Where'd you get the money for those clothes?" Naruto asked questionably, noticing she was now just two inches shorter than him, their lips at the perfect height to meet.

"I brought the money with me. I knew I'd need clothes. Also, I'm going clubbing so don't expect me back for a while, if at all."

With that Kira briskly walked past him, her heels clicking on the wood floor as she walked out the door. Naruto swallowed hard then got the courage to talk again.

"You look really great in your dress." He half whispered just loud enough for her to hear him.

She looked up from her phone and stared at him for a second, making him nervous.

"Tell that bull shit to your slutty ass girlfriend." Kira muttered back as she slammed the door and walked away from the apartment.

Naruto stood staring at the door she'd just left out of, the urge to chase her very strong but the urge to hurt her even stronger. He was hurt that she could ever say that to him and could storm out before he could say anything back. Kira walked quickly away from the building and towards the night clubs, finding one and flashing her I.D. as she walked inside and towards the bar, sitting down on one of the stools to see, none other than Sasuke cleaning glasses. He saw her and smirked, raking his eyes up and down what parts of her body he could see. The music was loud but Sasuke still tried to talk.

"Rough day?" He shouted loudly leaning over the counter to be heard over the Panic at the Disco song playing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it." Kira yelled back. "Hey, when is your next break?"

Sasuke paused, thinking.

"I get off in about fifteen. Why?"

Kira smirked, nodding some then yelled once again.

"I want you to dance with me."

"Dance?"

"Yea, it'll be fun."

With that Kira walked into the crowd as a new song began, making sure he couldn't catch up to her and refuse. If Naruto had Sakura as his little benefit, she could have Sasuke.

Kira danced by herself, letting the music pump through her veins until a slow song started to play. As the song started, she felt arms rest on her hips. Smirking, she turned and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck letting him lead her as she caught on to the moves and started to dance with him, their bodies moving gracefully.

As they danced, Kira noticed the clothes he was wearing, a nice black button down shirt and black slacks with a red tie. She studied over him more, noticing his dark eyes and fair shaped lips. Her eyes went down farther until she caught a glimpse of a mark on his neck. She stared a bit more then gasped as she noticed it was a curse mark. She looked back up and him to see him looking a little uncomfortable. She continued to dance until the song ended. Sasuke let his arms fall off of her so she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Thanks for dancing with me." Kira said, checking the time. "But it's already past midnight so I should go home."

Sasuke just nodded and walked off into the crowd leaving Kira by herself. She sighed and walked out into the dark night. She found Naruto a black away from the apartment. He noticed her and rushed to her side, grabbing her arms a little too tightly.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto screamed. "I searched ever club in town for you. I was worried you'd taken off to do something crazy."

Kira glared and shrugged him off, walking towards the house. She wasn't putting up with his bull shit right now. She made it to the door, only to see boxes outside with her name on them. She flung open the apartment door to see Sakura sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for Naruto. Kira slammed the door and grabbed the boxes storming past Naruto.

"If this is how you really want it fine." She said fighting back tears. "All I did was go out to blow some steam by dancing, but if that's all it takes for you to kick me out then you can go to hell and take your slut with you. I'll go live with someone who cares about me. Maybe while I'm gone you'll get her STD's and see what you did wrong."

Kira walked off before Naruto could see her cry. When she'd made it out of sight, she dropped the boxes and started to sob pulling her legs up to her chest. The door next to her opened, making her look up with red eyes to see Shikamaru. His hair was down and he had obviously been sleeping at one point. Looking down at her he stared then shook his head.

"Sasuke won't be home til sometime tomorrow. If then. Bring your stuff in here. You can sleep here tonight."

With that, he held the door open while Kira brought her things inside, setting them down next to and Xbox 360. The T.V. showed the main screen for Black Ops.

"You're lucky I was awake. Otherwise, you'd have been out there the whole time. Shikamaru said yawning.

Kira nodded and thanked him before hesitantly sitting on the couch.

"Want to play?"

Kira stared at the controller by Shikamaru and thought why the hell not.

"I'm going to go change first." Kira said, finding some sweats and a tank top in the boxes and walking off.

She found the bathroom and went in, locking the door. Wiping off her make-up, she changed into the clean clothes and put her hair up in a ponytail. Kira carried the dress and heels back to the living room throwing them into a box and grabbing the controller.

"Let's play."


End file.
